howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Islands / Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk
This page covers the islands and other locations that appear but have not been named in the Dragons: Riders of Berk and Dragons: Defenders of Berk TV series. Location One In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man" In the Dragons: Riders of Berk TV series, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders discover a treasure map created by Hamish II. The first clue takes them to a Sea Stack or rock formation off the coast of Berk. Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man8.jpg Location Two In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man" In the Dragons: Riders of Berk TV series, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders discover a treasure map created by Hamish II. The second clue is interpreted as a glacier on Berk not too far from the "Crook of the Master's Knee". There is a cavern within the ice, which contains an iron object that looks like part of a key. Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 07.15 -2012.12.13 01.26.24-.png Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man - Object in the Ice.jpg Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 09.27 -2012.12.13 01.32.30-.png Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 08.54 -2012.12.13 01.29.00-.png Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 08.21 -2012.12.13 01.28.10-.png Location Three In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man" In the Dragons: Riders of Berk TV series, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders discover a treasure map created by Hamish II. The fourth clue takes them to a Sea Stack or rock formation off the coast of Berk that looks like a serpent with its mouth open, rearing out of the sea. From this "mouth", Hiccup retrieves the second portion of a key. Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man21.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man22.jpg Location Four In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man" In the Dragons: Riders of Berk TV series, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders discover a treasure map created by Hamish II. The fifth clue takes them into the forests of Berk to a cryptic wall. They are able to puzzle out how to open the wall, revealing a large cavern filled with Fireworms. There are also pedestals with mystery objects on it, a pit, and finally a treasure room. However, the room is rigged and only someone who chooses a quill over an axe and the other "treasure" - the real portrait of Hamish II and his father Hamish I - will make it out alive. Hiccup chooses wisely and the gold is buried. Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man24.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man25.jpg Astrid and Hiccup having grabbed a couple of things of the wall.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man27.jpg DRoB Ep8 - The reflected light reveals the third piece.jpg Astrid, Stoick, and Fishlegs digging.jpg In "Breakneck Bog" In the Dragons: Riders of Berk TV series, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut marooned Johann on a small, unnamed island in the episode "Breakneck Bog". In "Tunnel Vision" In the Dragons: Defenders of Berk episode "Tunnel Vision", the Dragon Riders must deal with a Screaming Death threatening Berk. At the end of the episode, the Screaming Death retreats to an unnamed island to heal. This island is very rocky with no vegetation and appears to be shrouded in darkness. In "A View to a Skrill" & "A Time to Skrill" In the Dragons: Defenders of Berk TV series episodes "A View to a Skrill, Part 1" and "Part 2", the Dragon Riders discover a Skrill frozen in the ice of an iceberg. The iceberg is located near Outcast Island. This powerful dragon is released from the ice and wreaks havoc on Berk. In "Part 2", the Dragon Riders succeed in sealing the Skrill back in its icy prison. In Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2, the episode "A Time to Skrill" features the same Skrill that is once again freed from the iceberg. SkrillGlacier.jpg SkrillGlacier3.jpg SkrillGlacier4.jpg SkrillGlacier5.jpg SkrillGlacier6.jpg SkrillGlacier7.jpg SkrillGlacier8.jpg SkrillGlacier9.jpg SkrillGlacier10.jpg SkrillGlacier11.jpg SkrillGlacier12.jpg SkrillGlacier13.jpg SkrillGlacierRTTE1.jpg SkrillGlacierRTTE2.jpg SkrillGlacierRTTE3.jpg Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Franchise Locations Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Islands